


dull are the eyes of death

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Series: abyss gets even more angst [4]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: Luke is dead, and the shock leaves Guy paralyzed.
Relationships: Guy Cecil & Luke fon Fabre
Series: abyss gets even more angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988653
Kudos: 2





	dull are the eyes of death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalpika/gifts).



> love you Pika muah enjoy your reheated food <3

Guy blinked. And blinked again. And yet, still, it was the same.

Luke's eyes were dull, staring at nothing as his chest failed to rise and his skin paled to a deathly pallor. His hand chilled, warmed only by Guy's own hand as he held the stilled boy.

Blood pooled around them and trickled from Luke's slightly parted lips.

He was just... gone. Just like that. One moment Guy had him in his arms and was calling out for a healer and now—now it was too late.

Surely Guy would break into heaving sobs later. The blue-eyed man would cry his heart out and then some until he exhausted himself.

But for now, just for now, he could only stare.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/LilDoodleCat/)


End file.
